Por culpa del Ramadán
by SarahNazareth
Summary: En la Isla de Bahréin están celebrando el mes del Ramadán justo cuando Greg y Mycroft deciden tomarse unas vacaciones allí. Greg convence a Mycroft de que deben respetar este ritual y el pobre Mycroft no puede disfrutar tanto como tenía pensado.
**Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "The Abominable Brides"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo escribo lo que mi musa me indica, todo sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Lenayuri

 **Advertencias:** Slash (Relación hombre/hombre), si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas. Smut ligero. Mención a la religión.

 **Nota:** NO soy musulmana, NO conozco bien la religión, pero sobretodo NO hago esto con ánimos de ofender; me tocó un país musulmán y necesitaba hacer sufrir un poquito a mi querido Mycroft. Si con hacer mención a estos rituales sagrados ofendo a alguna persona, me disculpo sinceramente, no fue mi intención.

* * *

 **The Abominable Brides – ¡Una para todas, y todas para una!**

* * *

Greg iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo del hotel, pensando que hacía bastante rato que no veía a Mycroft y que tal vez debería buscarlo. Con todo el asunto del respeto al Ramadán, el pobre estaba enloqueciendo un poco; pero, Greg debía admitirlo, era tan divertido verlo enfurruñado y gruñón por no poder comer todo lo que quisiera, especialmente cuando estaban de vacaciones en un sitio tan hermoso como Bahréin, con una gastronomía tan rica y diversa como sólo una isla del Golfo Pérsico podía poseer. Sus constantes quejas, sus gestos cuando le presentaban un sencillo pan árabe (que era lo que le servían a aquellos extranjeros que decidían respetar las creencias musulmanas, pero que no eran capaces de ayunar completamente), su mirada de anhelo cada vez que un Shawarma, un cordero asado o algún dulce pasaban cerca de él, dirigido a alguna otra mesa, eran algo que Greg estaba disfrutando.

Sin previo aviso una mano surgió de la nada y lo agarró por el antebrazo, halándolo dentro de un armario en el que fue estampado contra una pared. Greg ya dirigía su mano al sitio donde generalmente tenía su arma cuando recordó que no estaba allí, porque él no estaba de servicio. Le tomo medio segundo recuperarse y menos que eso llevar el brazo hacia atrás para golpear a su atacante. Pero antes de poder hacer ningún otro movimiento sintió unos ardientes y conocidos labios sobre los suyos, reclamando ansiosamente todo lo que él tenía para dar. Unas manos exigentes recorrieron sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre y lo poco de su espalda que podían alcanzar al estar él presionado contra la pared. En seguida empezó a responder al beso, fundiéndose en el delicioso sabor de los labios que conocía tan bien. Un gemido gutural salió de su garganta al sentir como Mycroft metía una mano entre sus cuerpos y atrapaba su erección entre sus dedos, dándole un fuerte apretón que envió escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

Despegaron los labios por un momento, pero solo para Mycroft volver a posarlos sobre la piel de Greg, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente la línea de su mandíbula. Su mano subía y bajaba, torturándolo, llenándolo de sensaciones que apenas podía contener. Cuando su otra mano descendió también y Mycroft empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, la erección de Greg dio una ligera sacudida de anticipación. Los labios de Mycroft encontraron el lóbulo de su oreja y lo succionaron como si se tratase de su caramelo favorito.

–¡Estoy harto! –susurró Mycroft en su oído– Ya no quiero contenerme más. Vine a este lugar para descansar, comer deliciosas comidas exóticas y tener sexo contigo durante todo el día. Si querer eso me hace ser irrespetuoso, pues ¡a la mierda el respeto!

La risa estalló en Greg de manera descontrolada, haciendo que Mycroft frunciera el ceño, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Se estuvo riendo por al menos cinco minutos, haciendo reír a Mycroft en el proceso, por lo cual terminaron los dos encerrados en un armario de un hotel en una Isla lejana del medio oriente, con la ropa desordenada, y riéndose hasta que sus costillas empezaron a doler. Al cabo de un rato las risas empezaron a remitir y Greg miró a Mycroft con ojos llenos de amor. Alargando el brazo lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

–Qué fácil es tomarte el pelo, mi amor –comentó, mirándolo divertido. Mycroft solo se le quedó viendo. Greg soltó una risita y tomó su mano, sacándolos a ambos de ese armario y llevándolos a disfrutar de sus tan merecidas vacaciones.

* * *

 **Nota2:** Y ya, eso es todo. Perdonen lo poco, lo simple y lo tonto de la situación.

Para este reto planee algo más elaborado que no me dio tiempo de terminar, y como no quería dejar a mi equipo sin un aporte, decidí escribir algo cortito y sencillo. Pero la verdad es que este fic me hizo feliz. Imaginar a Mycroft todo gruñon por el hambre me hace sentir feliz; espero que a ustedes también :)


End file.
